conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chambre Petite de Rouge
The Chambre Petite de Rouge (English:Little Room of Red) is Lecteur en Rouge's private interview chamber that is used for the interview of persons controversial interest, famous post-inmates, political leaders, protected persons, and people of special interest. The Chambre is used by LECTEUR en ROUGE magazine, LeR television, LeR radio, and in some instances, lecteurenrouge.com internet publications. The original Chambre is located in Washington, D.C., and was built in 1915 for interviews of politicians with great influence. A second Chambre was built in the headquarters in Houston, Texas, after the opening of the television and radio broadcast center there in 1963. Currently, the two primary interviewers are television and radio special anchor Kathrine Eclee and magazine journalist Simon Serans. Interviews *November 21st, 2013 **Interviewer: Kathrine Eclee **Interviewee: Elizabeth Anderson **Topic(s): Opposition in control of House, Social service and policy conflict, Accusations of racism ***Katherine Eclee: Welcome Madame Anderson to our studio, it is our pleasure to have you here. How are you this evening? ***Elizabeth Anderson: I'm doing wonderful, thank you, and you? ***Katherine Eclee: Oh, yes, thank you, I'm very fine. Let's dive in right in as they say; your popularity in the House of Representatives is very questionable at the moment to some Republicans, how do you feel about this? ***Elizabeth Anderson: I don't really care, because my leadership in the House of Representatives has allowed for very effective and productive legislation. ***Katherine Eclee: Do you believe that the currently Republican executive and Democratic House illustrates a very large split in the nation's government? Don't you think that this split in the government represents a very dangerous path in the introduction and assent of bills? ***Elizabeth Anderson: The American public has on numerous occasions sent a divided government to Washington, and typically through cooperation and compromise we have experienced the effective passage of legislation. I assure the populace that bills promoted by Morgan will be carefully examined; because of his conservative nature, we do not want to see the reintroduction of legislation such as Defense of Marriage Act or the over turn of landmark cases such as Roe vs. Wade. I believe the Democratic Party will effectively keep the Republicans in power at bay until the next election. '' ***Katherine Eclee: ''There are rumors circulating in Washington at the moment that you do not have a very positive view of President Morgan. How do you feel about these rumors, are they true? Any comments on President Morgan you would like to make? ***Elizabeth Anderson: On a personal level, I find that President Morgan is a respectful and charming individual, and most of these rumors are ignited through our political differences. Trying to spark a feud between the President and I may not be the wisest of decisions by the media at such a fragile period in our country's political integrity. ***Katherine Eclee: 'Do you believe that it is a fragile time though? The impeachment of President Obama was surely a shock to many across the country, however, a large part of the country, mainly the Republicans, supported this movement and would argue that the former's forced resignation will put our country at a better place. Obviously, as a Democrat, you would not be viewed as one to naturally support the Republican cause, but do you, believe truly that America has been put into a tough political situation with this action taken against the former president? ***Elizabeth Anderson: This is a very delicate time in our country, as we now have a growing movement inside of Democratic Party to avenge the former president's impeachment by the Republican Party. While this will not inhibit the Congress' ability to pass legislation, the media should not jump at any chance they are given to slam a politician. We are only on the the seventeenth day of this new government, and we should at least try to hit Christmas before we attempt to destroy ourselves. ***Katherine Eclee: Now, you say that this political situation the nation has been put into will not hinder the Congress' ability to pass legislation. Do you think that some of your own political interests conflict in themselves and with the Democratic party though? As the Governor of California, you strengthened immigration restrictions especially on Mexico, while you also reinstated some more socially universal institutions removed by the Reagan administration before you. While you are obviously the Speaker of the House as chosen by the Democrats to best represent their views within the House of Representatives, do you believe that some of these older policies which seem to both increase and decrease in social liberalness value may interfere with the voter base of the Democratic Party? A large part of that base being Latinos and relatives of Mexican immigrants. ***Elizabeth Anderson: Category:Lecteur en Rouge Category:Events